


Deep as a Secret Nobody Knows

by taqarat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taqarat/pseuds/taqarat
Summary: Henry Cheng asks Adam and Ronan for a favor.
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Deep as a Secret Nobody Knows

“Do you have any idea what this is about, Parrish?”

“I got the same text as you, Lynch.”

“Yeah but you’ve got your freakish puzzle-solving brain.”

“The text just said to show up here and bring an open mind. That’s not much of a puzzle.”

“But why would Cheng invite us here when Gansey’s out of town? Don’t you think that’s a little fucking weird?”

Adam pauses at the door to Monmouth and gives Ronan his trademark fond/exasperated smile before knocking. “I’m sure the puzzle will be solved very soon.” He leans in and gives Ronan a quick kiss, pulling away just as the door swings open.

“Gentlemen! Please don’t stop on my account. I enjoy a good show as much as the next easily aroused pansexual. Especially with two specimens as stunning as yourselves.”

"Hi Henry,” Adam deadpans.

“And a happy almost new year to you both. Come in, come in. I have libations.” Henry ushers them into Monmouth, sporadically re-inhabited for the holidays. Henry, Gansey and Blue are all on break from their various universities and are staying at Monmouth at every reprieve from family obligations. Adam has been staying at the Barns for the last two weeks with Ronan as well. They’ve all had plenty of chances to hang out as a group but this weekend Blue and Gansey are both busy with family.

“When’s Dick get back?” Ronan asks, toeing at what remains of the old model of Henrietta. It’s been pushed off to the side of the main room now and looks a little battered and dusty after all these years.

“Our gallant king shall return on Sunday I believe. Here, tell me what you think of these.” Henry passes them each a tumbler of amber liquid with an orange slice and sprig of rosemary in each. They both take a sip and Adam is surprised how easy it goes down.

“That’s good whiskey,” Ronan comments.

“I know you like your Jameson but I went to a tasting after our last conversation and thought you might like this one.”

Adam tunes out the rest of their discussion that sounds much more like a conversation between Gansey and Henry than one involving Ronan. ”I’m a little confused,” he chimes in when they’re done. “I didn’t think you two actually did more than tolerate each other.”

Henry smiles slyly at Ronan. “I think it is safe to say we’re over that incident by now.”

“Incident?” Adam asks.

Ronan rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his drink. “Cheng made a pass at me freshman year.”

Henry tilts his head and points at Ronan. “I did do that, but only after you were blatantly checking me out in the locker room. It certainly wasn’t unprovoked.”

Adam raises his eyebrows at Ronan but he doesn’t deny it.

Henry turns to Adam. “I assumed he wasn’t out at school at the time. I just didn’t know he wasn’t out to himself.”

“So you were a dick to Henry all through high school because he knew your secret?”

Ronan shrugs. “And maybe because I had a small crush on him.”

Adam shakes his head incredulously. “Have you apologized?”

Henry chimes in before Ronan can answer. “Oh please. I was flattered. I was never offended until I realized how quickly the amorous slash antagonistic feelings were dropped when you showed up at Aglionby. The one who got away….” he ends wistfully.

Ronan saunters over to the cluster of arm chairs that are a relatively new addition to the space. Monmouth is slowly starting to feel a little more like a cool urban loft than a squalid teenage hangout. Adam is struck at how grown-up this evening is starting to feel with the fancy cocktails and talk of old times. The space is lit by the glow of a few mismatched lamps around the seating area and nearby bed and candles lining the window sills. The effect is decidedly romantic.

“Tell us why we’re here.”

“Ah, Parrish. Direct and commanding. I’ve always liked that about you.”

“Ah, Cheng. Coy and evasive. I’ve always…”

“Tut…” Henry interrupts. “Let’s not go too far down that road. I will tell you why I’ve asked you here. I hoped to let the liquor loosen my tongue and your inhibitions but I won’t keep you waiting if you are done with the pleasantries.” He pauses and opens his mouth as if to speak a few times before looking back down at his drink. “Perhaps just one refill….”

“Cheng…” Ronan warns. He’s clearly ready for this puzzle to be solved. Adam speculates that Ronan has been bothered by it since he received the text. Adam’s curiosity is piqued as well.

“Okay, okay.” Henry perches on the arm of one of the armchairs, squares his shoulders and looks them each in the eye. Adam silently hopes for Ronan not to be annoyed by the dramatics. “Gansey, as you know, is a generous lover. Always making sure the needs of his partners are met before he thinks of himself. He…”

“Yes. We know this, Cheng. Your point?” Adam’s hopes are apparently dashed. 

“Right. I’m aware you two have taken advantage of our open relationship on a few occasions in the past.”

Now it’s Adam’s turn to interrupt. “Gansey assured us you didn’t have a problem with that.”

“I don’t. I don’t. Far from it. In fact that open relationship is part of why I’ve asked you here tonight. You see….”

“Your two lovers aren’t enough for you?” Ronan sneers hypocritically.

“Ronan, shut up and let him talk,” Adam snaps.

Henry brushes the squabble aside. “I believe there is a side to Gansey that he’s not quite comfortable expressing yet. A slightly more dominant side. A side I’d desperately like to see.“

Adam is starting to see the shape of the finished puzzle. “Interesting. But, If you can’t lure it out of him I’m pretty sure we can’t either.”

“I’m hoping instead that you’ll demonstrate it for him. With me. You see, I think there are two parts to his hesitation. I think he’s scared of that side of himself. Afraid it brushes up too closely to the powerful and privileged upbringing that he so adamantly shies away from. I also think he doesn’t quite believe me when I say I want it. He suspects that I’m trying to be generous with him instead of me actually wanting to be treated like that.”

“Like what exactly.”

“Used. Dominated. I want Gansey to lose all his carefully cultivated self control and fuck me so thoroughly I can feel it for days.”

“I… how…” Adam’s mouth is suddenly very dry.

“My proposition to the two of you is this. Spend the night with me here, treat me like I want to be treated, and let me film it. When I show it to Gansey, it will quell both parts of his fear. He’ll see that I wanted it enough to seek it out on my own, that I enjoy it. And, he’ll see the both of you, two people he loves and respects more than anyone, be more aggressive in the bedroom. He’ll see that allowing that part out doesn’t make one a monster.”

“You want to film it?”

“Yes. With robobee.”

“Tonight?”

“I’d hoped. I’m prepped and ready. If you’d like time to think about it we can certainly do it at another time. Or not at all.”

“How does Blue fit into all of this?”

“She’s all for it. She’s as interested in coaxing this side of Gansey out as I am.” Henry glances from Adam to Ronan who has fallen conspicuously silent for the latter part of the discussion. “I tell you what,” Henry continues, “I’m going to go make a second round of cocktails and let you two discuss.”

Henry steps out into Ronan’s old room that has thankfully been converted into a very nice kitchen. Adam turns to Ronan. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re already half hard just thinking about it.”

“And you’re not?” Adam asks, feeling slightly defensive.

“No,” Ronan answers but before Adam can slink into embarrassment he adds, “I’m fully hard. And I think he’s right. I think Gansey does have a hidden dominant side that he’s not quite comfortable with. And fuck, I’d like to see that come out as well.”

“So you want to do this? With Cheng? Tonight?”

“I do but only if you’re into it as well. I’d be just as happy taking you home and coaxing out your dominant side with just me.” And now Adam is fully hard too. 

Adam ponders both scenarios for a few moments. “I’d like that too. But, I still have another week of break for us to make that happen. And I’ve never seen you fuck anyone except for me. I think I’d like to see that.”

The handful of times they’d hooked up with Gansey over the years had never included Ronan topping.

“Yeah?” Ronan asks and his voice is noticeably huskier. Adam’s mind is made up.

Henry comes back in with another round of cocktails and looks at them expectantly.

“We’re in,” Adam answers, “but we have a few stipulations. You say you want to be dominated but neither of us are into inflicting pain. If you want to be spanked or anything like that then we aren’t the right people for this.”

“No problem there. I don’t mind if the sex is rough but pain for pain’s sake is not something I desire. Nor am I into verbal humiliation. I just want you two to use me.”

“Do you want to be tied up?”

Henry takes a moment to consider. “I like the idea of being held down but I'm not so sure about cuffs or ropes. And unless you two keep that sort of thing in your car I'm afraid I don’t have any restraints here.”

“We need to discuss safe words. Are you familiar with what red, yellow, and green mean?”

“I am. Oh and here.” Henry retrieves some paper work and hands it to Adam. "I’d prefer to not use condoms so I was tested recently. Those are the results. I trust you are both clean too?”

“Fuck. You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Ronan finally chimes in. Adam can tell he’s already worked up by his dilated pupils and the way he’s looking at Henry. Henry seems to pick up on it as well.

“I have,” Henry admits pointedly.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Adam asks. “What if Gansey sees the video and still decides it’s not for him?”

“Then I go on quite happily having sweet, generous, loving sex with Gansey and Blue.” He pauses and looks from Ronan to Adam, biting his lip. He’s looking pretty worked up as well. “And perhaps on occasion I can call on the two of you to sate this other part of me.”

Adam’s brain has more questions and clarifications. Adam’s body is ready to trust in the safe words and move on. He steps closer and lets his gaze drop to Henry’s lips. “Perhaps. We’ll have to see how good you are for us first.”

Ronan steps up close behind Henry, breathes hot on his neck. Henry closes his eyes. “I think he’s going to be very good for us, Parrish. Aren’t you Henry? You’re going to let us do anything we want?”

Henry nods. Adam takes the drink from Henry’s hand and sets it aside. “Say it out loud,” he orders. 

“Yes. I'll let you do anything to me.”

“And tell me the safe words.”

“Green is go. Yellow is pause. Red is stop.”

“Very good,” Adam says. “And you’re going to tell me your color every time I ask.”

Henry nods.

“Out loud.”

“Yes. Green,” he answers, breathlessly.

Ronan draws a line with his nose along the side of Henry’s neck. “See? So good for us.” Henry tilts his head to allow him more access. 

Adam steps even closer and runs his thumb across Henry’s plump lower lip. It’s wet and red from Henry biting it. “Yes, so good.” When Henry lifts his parted lips towards Adam’s he pulls away. Henry whines and Ronan pulls his chin around to kiss him himself. Adam backs up as he unbuttons his shirt and toes off his shoes. He sits on the edge of Gansey’s bed, still provocatively parked in the middle of the vast space. He leans back on his hands and watches. Making out with Ronan lynch is a fully immersive, overwhelming experience. Watching it from the outside is almost as good. Especially watching Henry, who’s never experienced the singular focus, the adulation, the fucking sex journey that Ronan promises with every touch and breath.

Ronan is still behind Henry, pulling up his shirt with one hand, unbuttoning his pants with the other, kissing and nipping up the side of his neck while whispering dirty praise in his ear. Adam unbuttons his own pants and palms his cock through his underwear as he watches the filthy show in front of him.

Ronan takes off Henry’s shirt and pushes his pants down to his ankles. “God, so beautiful,” he murmurs. “Look, Adam. Look at him. Look at what we get to play with tonight.”

Adam hums appreciatively. Henry is beautiful. His long, elegant neck stretched out and vulnerable to Ronan’s attention. His toned shoulders and chest heaving as he pants desperately. His narrow waist looking even smaller between Ronan’s large hands.

Ronan bites down on the juncture of Henry’s neck and shoulder and slowly starts to stroke Henry’s cock. Henry whines again, his head tilted back on Ronan’s shoulder, his eyes closed, his legs shaking.

“Bring him here,” Adam says.

Henry is pliant as Ronan guides him over to the bed. Adam pulls his lithe body onto his lap and kisses him for the first time. Henry opens his mouth to him immediately, his back arching dramatically to press his chest into Adam’s. Adam gets lost in the kiss, so hungry for the wet warmth of Henry’s mouth. He’s only vaguely aware that Ronan is naked behind Henry until he hisses out a pleased sound. Adam realizes he’s got his fingers in Henry’s ass. “He did prep. He’s all open and ready for us,” Ronan growls.

Adam runs his hand down Henry’s back to push a finger in beside Ronan’s. It slides in easily. They pump in and out in tandem several times and Henry moans obscenely. Adam is very tempted to go straight to fucking him but he has a vague outline in his mind of how he wants this to play out. “Not yet,” Adam says. “Want to see him suck you off first.”

Ronan says, “yeah,” before leaning across Henry’s shoulder to pull Adam into a deep, filthy kiss. 

Adam enjoys that for longer than he intended then pushes Ronan off with a shove to his shoulder. “Stop distracting me,” he teases. Adam stands up lifting Henry briefly before turning and lowering him onto the bed on his back.

Ronan follows, slowly crawling up Henry’s body and kissing every inch of him along the way. Eventually he’s crawled up high enough that he plants his knees on either side of Henry’s upper arms, pinning them to his side. He’s looming above Henry, stroking his fucking monster cock in one fist as he looks down at Henry with a predatory look in his eye. Henry is looking up at Ronan with glazed, dilated eyes.

“Fuck,” Adam says, fisting his own cock while he stands and watches. “Color, Henry?”

“Green,” Henry moans and Ronan guides his cock into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Ronan gasps after several moments. “Are you seeing this, Parrish? Holy shit.” Ronan is not small and Henry is taking nearly all of him down his throat without gagging. It’s impressive to say the least. Ronan stays there for just a moment then pulls out so Henry can breathe. While Henry’s eyes are watering he’s also smiling up at Ronan. “How can you do that?” Ronan’s voice is incredulous.

”Practice,” Henry says, proudly.

“Parrish, you gotta try this. Here.” He adjusts their position so that Henry’s head is off the edge of the bed. Ronan is still straddling his chest and he lifts Henry’s head to his cock again while Adam scrambles to finish undressing. Ronan thrusts in deep, twice then let’s Henry’s head fall back so it’s hanging upside down off the bed. 

Adam is standing right there. He let’s Henry take three deep breaths then asks, “color?” 

“Green,” Henry croaks just before Adam slides his cock past his lips and deep down his throat.

“Holy fuck,” Adam pants. He pulls out, lets Henry catch his breath then asks for his color again.

They take turns, Ronan guiding Henry’s head with a fist in his hair to thrust in twice, three times. A pause until Henry can say green, then Adam fucks into his throat several times before pulling out and waiting for the green. They all get lost in the pattern for a long while, time losing any meaning. It’s amazing but also takes a lot of self restraint on Adam and Ronan’s part and Adam is ready to see Ronan lose a little bit of control. 

When he takes a step away, Ronan climbs off of Henry and pulls him into the middle of the bed. “Fuck you’re so good, Henry,” he says as he wipes the tears and saliva off his face.

“That was amazing,” Henry pants. “I can go longer.”

“Time to see what other talents you have,” Adam says and picks up his drink from the side table to pass to both the others. They both drink from it greedily and when Adam sets the glass back down he sees a satin box next to the bed. In it are various sex toys - dildos, cock rings, butt plugs, and several types of lube. He sets a plug on the side table, grabs a bottle of lube and climbs onto the bed. He pulls Ronan into a rough kiss, biting at his lips. Passing the bottle to him he pulls back to murmur in his ear, loud enough for Henry to hear. “Want you to fuck him first. Want you to come in his ass.” He bites his ear lobe to hear him moan. “Want to fuck your come back into him.”

“Holy shit," Ronan groans and he looks almost too dazed to carry out the instructions. But, then he pulls away to kiss Henry briefly before settling in between his legs. Ronan lubes up several fingers and goes to work making sure he’s open enough to take him. Adam settles in to lay beside Henry, one arm pinning Henry’s hands above his head, the other trading off stroking Henry’s cock and his own, slowly, and lightly. Just enough to keep them both on the edge of desperately needing more. Henry is flushed and panting, his dilated eyes switching between Adam and Ronan as if he can’t quite believe they’re both there. It doesn’t take Ronan long with the prep Henry’s already done and soon he’s lining himself up. He’s got both Henry’s legs looped over his arms, Henry folded nearly in half. Ronan kisses Henry gently then asks, “color?”

“Green,” Henry whispers and Ronan presses into him, slow but steady, until he bottoms out. Henry’s eyes are closed tight, his head thrown back and he’s biting his lip.

“That’s it Henry. You’re doing so well for us. Just breathe,” Adam murmurs.

Once Henry nods Ronan starts moving. Long, slow, deep thrusts that make Henry moan with each one. Adam is hypnotized by the sight. He’s been fucked by Ronan many times, and seen him get fucked by Gansey. But as he mentioned earlier, he’s never watched Ronan fuck anyone else. It’s a beautiful sight. His powerful body, his sinuous movements, his singular focus. Adam is achingly hard and he’s not even being touched.

“God you both look so good,” he moans. “Fuck, Ronan.”

Ronan seems to take this as encouragement. He flips Henry over so his ass is in the air and his head is still down on the mattress. Adam takes the opportunity to run his hand up and down Henry’s beautifully muscled back. Ronan spreads Henry’s cheeks apart and dribbles more lube there. He keeps them spread, lines up and fucks into him with a powerful thrust that makes Henry cry out. Before Adam can even ask Henry croaks out, “green. Holy fuck. Green.” Adam can see Henry’s dick, hard and red against his stomach, even in that flipped position. Ronan, encouraged, starts to fuck Henry faster and harder, his big hands pulling Henry’s hips to him with each snap of his own. 

Adam is hypnotized by the sight of Ronan’s cock disappearing into Henry’s stretched hole. He vaguely registers that robobee is hovering nearby, presumably filming the same shot. Adam can’t wait for Gansey to see this. He makes a mental note to ask for a copy from Henry so that he and Ronan can enjoy it as well.

Adam can tell Ronan’s getting close and he has the sudden need to be touching him. He moves so that he’s kneeling behind Ronan on the bed and grabs the lube. He wraps one hand around to Ronan’s stomach to feel the muscles contracting there then slips a lubed finger into Ronan’s ass.

Ronan cries out. “Oh fuck. Fuck Adam.” Ronan keeps pounding fiercely into Henry as Adam fucks him with his fingers. The only sounds in the room are the powerful slap of skin on skin and Henry’s muffled groans. Ronan’s thrusts become more and more erratic until he throws his head back on Adam’s shoulder and pulls Henry onto his cock with bruising force, coming with another cry.

Adam holds Ronan to his chest for a minute while he catches his breath. “Fuck, Ronan. That was beautiful. Don’t pull out yet, okay?” 

Ronan nods dazedly and Adam removes his fingers and guides a pliant Ronan down to lay plastered along Henry’s back, cock still buried in him. Adam hastily lubes himself up, his hands nearly shaking with how wound up he is. He hears Ronan murmuring praise into Henry’s ear and sees Henry’s smile, half buried in the bed. Ronan looks over his shoulder at Adam and asks, “are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he says, barely recognizing his own voice.

Ronan pulls out carefully and flops onto his back next to Henry. Adam quickly takes his place kneeling behind Henry, pulling his ass back up, but some of Ronan’s come is already leaking out. Adam catches it on the head of his dick and finds himself almost dizzy from the sight. Two beautiful bodies spread on the bed in front of him, Ronan’s heated gaze on him, Henry’s ass, open and wet and ready for him, Ronan’s come on his cock.

He rubs the head against Henry’s hole, gathering up more come, then pushes it back in with a choked off moan. Henry’s so deliciously sloppy and warm and knowing it was Ronan that made him that way makes it even better. Adam starts thrusting, pulling all the way out to see his dick coated with come, then slamming all the way back in to hear the wet slap. Henry lifts his head and shoulders up off the bed to kiss Ronan and the bow of his back is a gorgeous sight. Adam wants more. He pulls Henry up to him so they are both upright on their knees. He wraps one forearm around Henry's stomach to keep his ass in place so Adam can still pound into him, the other he places on his throat to pull him close enough to kiss his neck and jaw. He loves how pliant Henry is, letting Adam take him however he wants. 

Adam is getting close and figures Henry deserves to come too so he reaches around to stroke him. Ronan bats him away. Adam peers around Henry’s body to see Ronan lying in front of him with his lips around Henry’s cock. He pulls off enough to say, “fuck him into my mouth.” 

Henry is still upright with his back bowed and his head tilted back against Adam so he can’t see Ronan. Adam releases his grip on Henry’s hip so that he can move with each of Adam’s thrusts and he hears Ronan grunt in approval. Adam only pumps into him five or six times before Henry is calling out. “I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come. I’m…”

Adam feels him clench around his cock and that’s all it takes to push him over the edge too. He comes in Henry’s ass at the same time that Henry comes into Ronan’s mouth.

It takes a while for Adam to come back to his body and become aware of his surroundings. Ronan is guiding him to lay down on the bed, head on the pillows. Henry follows, crawling up the bed just far enough to place his head on Adam’s stomach before he collapses. Ronan kisses each of them and then leaves, coming back a short time later with water and towels to clean up.

Adam looks down to where Henry has settled half lying on him and notices the end of one of the butt plugs in Henry’s ass. He’s so pleased that Ronan thought to put it there. The thought of both loads of their come inside him makes Adam’s cock stir in interest again. Henry smiles up at him and says, “that was incredible.”

Adam smiles back. "I hope you don’t think that we’re done. Ronan is not only blessed with an impressively sized dick, he also has a remarkable recovery time.”

Ronan climbs back on the bed hovering over both of them. “I've been hard again since I first got your dick in my mouth." He slaps it against the back of Henry’s thigh to demonstrate then bites his ear. Henry groans.

“You up for round two?” Adam asks.

Henry looks a little dazed. “Fuck,” he gasps. Then, “yeah. Fuck yeah.”

Ronan kisses up Henry’s back lazily. It’s all wet, plump lips on Henry’s beautiful skin, Ronan’s strong shoulders and biceps flexing as he holds himself up, Henry’s blissed out face half smushed into Adam’s abs. Ronan nuzzles at Henry’s ear then moves up to Adam’s chest and neck then on to his mouth. Ronan and Adam make out for a long while. Eventually Adam feels Henry adjust his head on Adam’s stomach and realizes he’s got his mouth on Ronan’s dick. The pace is unhurried and lazy, lacking the desperation from earlier but none of the heat. It’ll take Adam a while to get fully hard again and he knows Ronan can last forever the second time around. He lets himself get lost in the kissing and caresses.

Eventually Ronan shifts back down to be even with Henry, lying along his back and slowly, gently he removes the plug and slides back inside him. Henry is still lying on his stomach between Adam’s legs, his head at Adam’s waist, both arms wrapped around Adam’s thighs. His hair has lost its product and lays limp across his sweaty forehead and Adam gently smooths it back. He’s got a fabulous view of Ronan’s long powerful body stretched before him, his ass raising and lowering as he fucks slowly into Henry. Ronan looks up and since Adam can’t reach him to kiss him he slides his thumb into his mouth. Ronan closes his eyes and sucks. He looks as blissed out as Henry does, as blissed out as Adam feels.

Ronan’s hips never stop moving and eventually it transforms from easy undulations to more powerful thrusts. Adam’s own dick is getting really interested and he shifts to try to get some relief. Ronan shifts too, coming up on to all fours and pulling Henry’s hips with him. Henry’s eyes are closed but his mouth is right there so Adam grabs the base of his now fully hard cock and rubs the tip on Henry’s lips. “Open up,” he murmurs. Henry does immediately and Adam adds, “yeah. So good for us.”

Adam feeds Henry his cock while Ronan continues to pump into him from behind. For a moment, Adam tries to keep his hips still but then he remembers Henry’s skill and lack of gag reflex. He stops holding himself back. He weaves his fingers into Henry’s hair, holds him there and fucks up into his mouth. Henry takes him all.

“Fuck yeah,” Ronan groans. The force of his thrusts push Henry even deeper onto his cock.

Adam digs his heels into the bed for more leverage and gets lost in the overwhelming sensations of fucking Henry’s throat. Ronan starts swearing filthily in that way that means he’s getting close. And Adam is thankful for that. He’s tempted to come in Henry’s mouth but the thought of more loads of come in Henry’s ass is way too compelling.

“Come on Ronan, fill him up with your come. Need you to.”

And Ronan does with a groan that fills the vast space. 

Ronan’s chest is heaving and his eyes are closed but he has the wherewithal to sit back on his heels and pull Henry with him onto his lap. Adam scrambles out from under them and Ronan guides Henry to lay flat on the mattress on his stomach, Ronan still inside. Adam doesn’t bother lubing up, he’s still wet from Henry’s mouth and the three loads of come and mess of lube on Henry’s hole will be plenty.

Ronan rolls off Henry and Adam swings a leg over so that he’s sitting on the backs of Henry’s thighs. He pushes his cock between his beautiful round ass cheeks, slipping in easily. Henry’s body is completely loose and still below him like a rag doll but Ronan’s got his hand on his face and is talking to him in a low soothing voice. Adam puts both hands and most of his weight on the small of Henry’s back and starts fucking into him with all he’s got. He fucks into him two, three, four times before he’s coming deep inside his sloppy hole.

Adam rests his sweaty forehead on Henry’s shoulder while he catches his breath. He feels wrung out and boneless. Ronan cups his face in his hand and brushes his thumb over his cheekbone. Adam smiles at him. “You okay, Henry?” Adam mumbles.

“Green,” he slurs which makes no sense. Then he sighs sleepily and adds, “good. I’m good.”

Ronan and Adam grin at each other.

Adam gingerly pulls out and rolls off onto the bed. Ronan is right there with the plug which he slips easily into Henry before rolling him over too. He hands Adam a towel and starts to wipe down Henry’s stomach himself.

“When did you come?” Adam asks Henry.

“When you two were spit roasting me. Holy shit that was amazing.”

Ronan wipes up what he can from the sheets, then says, “fuck it.” He throws the towels on the floor and flops down on Henry’s other side.

Robobee, who Adam has completely forgotten about, swoops down and lands on the side table.

“You better not show this video to Gansey any time soon,” Ronan says. “There’s no way he watches it and doesn’t want to fuck your beautiful ass immediately. And I’m pretty sure you’ll be so sore that you won’t be able to take a cock for a week at least.” 

“Yeah but if he did, he’d find Henry’s ass so full of our come.”

“Fuck. Fuck! Imagine him fucking into that mess we made. Holy shit that’s hot.”

Henry groans. “Not fucking moving for days. You two are going to have to serve me every meal here in bed. Cater to my every whim. There’s no way I can walk after all that.”

“That’s a deal. Fuck you deserve to be pampered. That fucking blew my mind.”

Henry hums happily. “I aim to please.”

“And you do. Fuck, I could go again,” Ronan murmurs.

“Not before you get me two more cocktails and a full, balanced meal. I need sustenance.”

Adam groans. “And I need sleep. Shut up the two of you. We’ll get food and fuck more tomorrow.”

“Ah, Parrish. Direct and commanding. I’ve always liked that about you.”

Adam is drifting off before he can formulate a response.


End file.
